HeartGold SoulSilver
by CJ Kermit
Summary: Based off HG/SS: The adventure starts with Ethan infiltrating the Team Rocket HQ, but he gets a big surprise when he gets there. It ends with the Championship battle against Lance. I've added my own dialog to make it more intresting for myself.
1. Betrayal

**Pokemon: HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon… obviously… games are ok. The shows are mental. But anyways….**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

Ethan kept quiet as possible, as he snuck through the Team Rocket HQ. The Pokemon with him were his Typhlosion, Quilliam, a Polliwrath, an Umbreon and a Pigeot. His Umbreon cradled in his arms and the rest on his Pokemon waiting patiently in their PokeBalls. He, they all knew this could lead to a battle, they knew what they were up against. But after the events at The Lake of Rage, there was no way he could leave Team Rocket alone. They were pushing it too far, interrupting the radio signals and angering the Pokemon in the area. Ethan rolled his shoulders, and then tiptoed up the steps. He'd already taken out way to many goons, having to knock them out as well as their Pokemon to make sure they didn't alert anyone. As his dark gray eyes examined the hallway for more grunts a look of confusion clouded his face.

_That's not—it couldn't be—no flippin way. _"Lance?" He spoke the name he'd heard so many times on TV. The man that had taken down challenger after challenger, keeping his position of Champion, the Dragon Tamer. _But what's he doing here? _

Lance heard his movement and turned to face him, a PokeBall tight in his grip. He blinked at Ethan, then waved him over. "Well, I can tell your not one of them. So, I'm going to assume you're here to get rid of them." When he nodded, Lance grinned. "Same here. They're messing with the Pokemon around here. Using some Electrode to control their machine. You can go take care of their boss in the room up ahead, and I'll take care of the machine."

"Right." Ethan replied, with a nod, they headed their separate directions. Although he probably should have been thinking strategy, he was too busy acting like a school girl meeting their idol. _Wow! I just met _the _Lance. He's as cool as he looks on TV. Oh my god. I still can't believe he talked to me. _As Ethan swung open the door, ready to face Giovanni his jaw dropped and his heart sank as he recognized the last person he'd expect to be here.

"Lyra?..." Ethan managed. His best friend, his first crush, the girl always on his mind; was now one of the enemies. She looked exactly the same, aside from the floppy hat missing from her head and her outfit. Her white dress came down about mid-thigh, it hugged her body until her waist where it then went more outwards. White boots with silver soles, about a two-inch lift in the heels. And a big, red "R" plastered to the middle of it. _She's—_

"Hello… Ethan." She murmured, her eyes were tinted red and puffy, like she'd been crying.

"What are you doing?" He asked, he stumbled over to her slowly. He placed both hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

She shrugged him off and started to back away from him. "Ethan. Please… just leave before…"

She grew silent as tilted her head as if she were listening to something. Her eyes welled with more tears. "But…" She started to protest, and then flinched. "O-Ok…" She shakily reached for her belt and pulled a PokeBall off of it. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry." She then sent out a Weezing. "Use Smokescreen, then Smog."

"Wait! Lyra!" He was cut off as a mass of gray smoke clouded the air and smeared his vision. "Lyra!" He called again, only to start coughing from the thicker gray smoke that billowed into the air.

"Dragonite, use Whirlwind." He heard a voice order, in a gust of wind the smoke disappeared.

"D-Dammit!" Ethan yelled, dropping to his knees and rubbing his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Lance.

"Hey… are you Ethan?" He nodded, and then Lance handed him a folded up piece of paper. "Then, I think this is for you. I took out the machine, but I'm leaving the rest to you. I believe you can end this threat, Ethan." Lance exited and Ethan looked at the paper. The front said: Ethan. Please read this after you get out of HQ. Ethan frowned and opened the nearest window. Then he jumped.

As he free fell, Umbreon struggling in his arms giving him a look that said: Are you mad? He grabbed a PokeBall off his belt and threw it. And suddenly his Pigeot was under him, carrying both their weights. "I'll tell you where we're going in a second."

Just then his Pokegear started to spaz, he opened it to find a frantic looking Professor Elm. "Ethan, there's some weird broadcasts on the radio. I'd like to check it out. This is Team Rocket's doing." Then he hung up. He turned on his radio as he opened Lyra's note.

It read:

Ethan,

Look I'm really sorry about joining Team Rocket. I didn't have a choice. I can't explain it now, they're watching my every move. It's risky to write this. But please don't be angry, please don't hate me. I don't think I could handle losing out friendship. All I can say right now, is that one of my friend's are in danger, and I can't let anything happen to him. By the time you read this, I'll probably be in Goldenrod City. The Radio Tower. I really need your help.

~Lyra

At the same time the Radio Droned:

… Uh… Um…. Testing! Testing 1, 2, 3. We're the amazing Team Rocket! It's been three years but we've rebuilt the team and restructured! We're proud to announce that we're back!

Giovanni! Can you hear this? …We finally did it! Where could the boss be, I wonder? I wonder if he heard this announcement…

(A/N I took this announcement directly from the HG/SS Pokemon Game All credit for these line goes to them)

"We're going to Goldenrod, guys. Pigeot, let's fly. I have to stop Team Rocket, I have to save Lyra."

A/N: Well that was the first chapter. I started the stroy at the point in the game just before the seventh gym badge. Although it wasn't really before.I didn't really mention his badges, Ethan has seven badges at this point. But back to what I was saying, I changed it up a bit as you could have read. If you acually read it cause I know that I sometimes look at a story, then close it before I start reading it. owo sorry,but sometimes I just don't feel like reading them... wow I rant a lot. About stuff that has nothing to do with this story. Next chapter will be up in the next few days. xD stay with me ppl this ^ probably won't happen again. Feel free to review.


	2. Getting In

**Pokemon: HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon… obviously… **

**Chapter 2: Getting In**

"New recruit, aye?" Ethan nodded, and the man in front of him looked him over. Ethan looked his over as well, he wore an Team Rocket uniform, but seemed much older than the other grunts. He had a aftershave and stained teeth and an unlit cigar hung from his mouth. "Alright kid. Your in." Ethan looked up as he heard the man's voice.

He threw him a uniform, "Get changed and I'll tell you where your stationed."

Within minutes he was changed and station inside the Radio Tower, a floor from the Observation Deck. _This is working out great. I'm coming for you Lyra…_

It was 10:58, the next day. He hadn't seen Lyra the whole time, and he hadn't seen any other Executive either. But he had heard some of the gossip from the other grunts. And nothing they said about her made him feel any better or more confident.

Positive: -She was keeping herself cold and distant from the other members.

Negative: -She seemed to be really loyal to Team Rocket

He leaned on a wall and cursed under his breathe. He just didn't get why she'd join these thugs. He heard footsteps and stood up straight, and kept his gaze ahead.

"Report." One of the two asked.

"Nothing suspicious so far, sir." He replied, he looked up and saw the man the Grunt's referred to as Proton.

"Good, good." He turned to his companion who was hidden from his view, he could have sworn he was her step falter as he replied with a "Sir." And her hands tighten to fists at her sides. Then he caught a small piece of paper drop to the floor as they both walked up the stairs.

When their footsteps faded he ran over and grabbed the paper. He opened it and read the small note inside.

_Ethan,_

_ I knew you'd follow me, it's just like you… it make me kinda happy to know my instincs were right, but it also make me pissed that you won't give up. Let me handle this Ethan, you don't understand. Just leave before it's to late._

He crumbled the note and stuffed it in his mouth. _I can't do that Lyra… I can't. _Before long the note was gone, no not in the trash or burnt to ashes. No, he ate it.

A/N: So how's chapter two. It's shorter than the chapter one, but I don't have time to make it longer. Next update coming soon.


	3. Recovery

**Pokemon: HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: Don't own Pokemon.. e.o I hate having to type up disclaimers.**

**Chapter 3: Recovery**

The clock read 11:37, and Ethan was walking confortably through the halls of the radio tower. Thanks to his uniform he wasn't questioned or even looked at twice. To most of the grunt he was just "newb", or "shrimp". He didn't take it personally, he knew he could knock all their pokemon out by himself. But for now, it was better to stay in disguise. He clicked the button on the elevator and stepped inside and could only wait patiently as it rose to the obsevation deck.

As the shaft came to a stop and the doors rang open, he was met by Proton and the girl who was with him. Now that he got a good look at her, she looked a little young to be in Team Rocket, much like himself. He knew it was Lyra, it had to be. He knew her better than anyone, and he knew with all he was it was her. He opened his mouth to say something but two muscled men grabbed him by either arm and threw him out of the3 elevator. He sailed through the air and landed clumsily on his feet.

"Hey, what's going on?" He started, only to feel a fist connect with his jaw and his head snapped sideways. The one hit almost made him black out right then, but he managed to stumble to his feet. He spat a glob of blood on their nicely carpeted floor. "What the hell?"

"Don't play dumb. I know who you are. Your our newest executives childhood friend. Am I right? And you're here to 'save her'." Proton gave him an icey grin, and Lyra covered her eyes. "Well, I'm afraid that won't be happening. We have a plan for her. And since you're here you can watch." Lyra looked up, her eyes full of fear and grief, they met his confused look and she shook her head.

Proton put his arm over her shoulders, "Oh your probably wondering why she even joined us. We have her pokemon in custody, if she makes a wrong move. It's as good as dead." He laughed at this and Lyra only looked sideways, but he could see her bottom lip trembling as she fought back tears.

"I could kill you." Ethan growled. One of the muscle man lifted a fist and Ethan flinched.

"Empty threats." Proton dismissed. "Your still just a stupid kid. Lyra get rid of him, or you know what'll happen." He glared at the men as Proton left with his body guards.

"Lyra I-"

"Ethan stop." She wouldn't look at him. "That's enough."

"But-"

"No. I- I don't want to hurt you. Please just give in."

"I thought- It's just-"

"There's nothing left to say. If you won't give in I'll have to defeat you." She winked at him and mouthed the words. 'Play along.'

He blinked in confusion, 'Play along.; "Fine have it your way. There's no way you can beat me." He saw her eyes glaze over, she'd always said that before they'd battled when they were little. Although their battles always ended in a draw.

"Go!" They both shouted at once. Lyra sending out a Meganium, and Ethan sending out a Feraligaror. Meganium lifted its head and in a bright flash of light knocked out all the cameras. Shattered all the glass around them and sent Ethan and Feraligator both onto their backs.

"God, Lyra. Meganium sure got strong." He looked up as Lyra gave him a hand back to his feet.

"Now we can talk, that attack should have gotten rid of anyway for them to spy on us." She gave him a smile, that smile he missed so much. He shook his head. "They have Marill."

"What?"

"The pokemon they took from me, they took Marill. And I'll do anything to get her back." Lyra glanced at him. "We don't have much time, they'll be here soon to fidgure out what's going on."

"Got a plan?

"You know it."

Ethan lay unmoving on the ground and Lyra lay the same a few feet away. When Proton and his cronies entered the room, they saw two unconcious, dirt covered trainers and their equally dirty pokemon splayed out on the ground.

"What in the-" Then the few lights that were still on flickered out and they were left in the darkness of the moonless night.

"Find them." Proton ordered.

"Right." The grunts replied. As they searched one by one they thudded to the ground. Proton started to back towards the elevator door. He fell to the ground as arms wrapped around his legs.

"I'll teach you to mess with my friends." A voice said near his ear. Then after many minutes of pain, he blacked out.

"Thanks Ethan." Lyra gripped his hand, causing a light blush to erupt on his face. "I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it, let's just find Marill. And get you some confortable clothes."

Ethan ran in front of Lyra, he wore his regular outfit aside from his jacket, Lyra wore his jacket and shorts that went just under her knees. Both belonged to Ethan.

"I still don't understand why you bothered following me"

"We're friends. That's reason enough." She ran in front of him.

"It's this way, dork." She led him down the opposite path he was about to lead her. "I know only because these grunts gossip way to much. She stopped in front of a green cage and started pulling on the lock. "Help me get it open!"

Within minutes they'd pulled it open and reunited Lyra and Marill.

"Now we really need to get out of here." Ethan stated calmly, his hands behind his head as he started to walk out.

A/N: Next update coming soon. I have free time this weekend so it's sooner rather than later =3


	4. Finishing the Job

**Pokemon: HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: I. Don't. Own. Pokemon e_o**

**Chapter 4: Finishing the Job**

"Now we have to finish off Team Rocket, so they can't do this to anyone else. We need to make sure their 'comeback' never comes." Lyra told him as they huddled in the girls bathroom. Ethan really hated this, not only was he in danger but he had to face the humility of being in the wrong bathroom.

"Right." He replied unhappily. Lyra gave him a look and punched him in the arm.

"Get over it, no one's gonna see you." She told him, rolling her eyes. "Now lets get moving. We can do this." Lyra was much more like her old self with her Marill back in her arms. He nodded confidently, and let her out of the restroom.

They snuck through the Radio Tower, back towards the observation deck. To their surprise they didn't meet one grunt along the way, with made them more wary. They knew it was a trap, but they also this was their only chance to get rid of Team Rocket for good, like Red had a few years ago. As they stood in the elevator waiting to stop on the observation deck, they faced eachother in a silent stare.

"Um, Ethan." Lyra started.

"Yeah.

"Well, this is it you know. And it might not end well, you know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything and-" She stopped when she felt his hand on her arms. His face centimeters from hers, noses nearly touching.

"Don't worry about it, ok. It's fine, I get it." He told her, a light smile on his face. She started to move upwards and their mouths drew closer, that's when a ding caused them to break apart and face the door. Both blushing teens looked at one another and started foreward. The moment of truth had come.

They stepped out of the elevator and were met by Proton and Petrel. "Thought you could outsmart us did you." Proton asked. "Well you're finished."

They both sent out Arbok(A/N: Anyone else notice Arbok spelled backwards is Kobra, and Ekans backwards is Snake. They must think their clever. xD), and Weezing. Ethan smirked, and Lyra giggled.

"What's the problem kid?" Pretrel asked, looking really irritated.

"I only need one Pokemon to finish this battle. You mind if I take care of this Lyra?" Ethan asked, looking in her direction with was slightly behind him.

"Not at all." She replied.

"Pfft. Traitor, we'll take of you after him." Proton stated, not losing his cool like Petrel who was jumping up and down like a monkey.

"Let's just battle already. The master of disguise will kick your butt."

"Shut up." Proton stated cooly. "Take them out Arbok, Weezing." The Arbok slithered foreward, and the Weezing floated foreward, all four had dark looks on their faces.

"Come on out, Quilliam." The Typhlosion appeared in a stream of red light, it fixed it's burning eyes on the Poison Pokemon coming for him. He snorted and let out a furious roar, the enemy stopped in it's tracks. He roared again and a stream of flame erupted from his jaws. The Weezing deflated and the Arbok fell to the ground. The Typhlosion waddled back to his side and Ethan rubbed his back.

"Who's next?" Ethan asked. Proton and Petrel looked furious, they shook with fury and Petrel started yelling a stream of curse words(A/N: Use your imagination). "Well, someone's a sore loser."

"Don't get cocky, kid." Proton growled. He pulled sent out two Crobat, which Pretel and Proton grabbed onto and were lifted into the air. "We're ending Team Rocket for good. And not because of you kids, it's because Giovanni refuses to answer us, whichout a proper leader it's pointless for us to continue. I hope I can face you again though, I want to beat you."

He watched them leave and looked at Lyra who looked as stun as he was. "Oooookay, then." He shrugged and they looked around at the ruined building, then he returned Quilliam and sent out his Pidgeot. "Let's get out of here." He held out a hand to Lyra, which she took and climbed onto Pidgeot's back.

"Ever riddin a Pidgeot before?" He asked.

"No."

"Well, hold on."

"Ok." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ready to go, back here."

He nodded, turning his head to hide his blushing. "Fly." He told him. With a few flaps of it's wings they were in the air and floated towards the ground. As they landed a stream of reporters swarmed around them.

"Just minutes ago, Team Rocket poured out of the Radio Tower. Reports from a few arrested grunts reported a couple of kids taking them out left and right. And just seconds ago they flew from the top and landed in front of us. Anything you want to say?" One report started, several similar reports were stated around him. Newpaper reporters started asking them questions and the citizens were giving them questioning looks.

"Yeah, I have something to say." Ethan said, several microphones were shoved in his face. "Get out of my face." He finished, shoving cameras and microphones away and pushing though the crowd of reporters. Lyra followed close behind, and both were followed by the reporters. Pidgeot fluttered overhead and when it swooped down Ethan grabbed onto it's legs, Lyra grabbed his legs and both were lifted into the air again.

"Think of this as hangliding." He told Lyra.

"Um… ok?"

"Take us home." It caught the wind and glided toward New Bark Town.

A/N: Next chapter soon enough. Thanks for the reviews, please tell me if you see spelling mistakes, my spelling is horrible so I need to know. Thanks. =3


	5. Home

**Pokemon: HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: I. Do. **_**Not. **_**Own. Pokemon.**

**Chapter 5: Home**

As they landed in New Bark town, Lyra landing first, then Ethan, Pidgeot soared upwards before Ethan returned her to her Pokeball. They were greeted by the entire town as they ran out and started cheering.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked.

"It's a celebration." One person answered.

"For the kids who defeated Team Rocket." Another answered.

He was tackled by someone he didn't recognize until he heard her voice. "Ethan, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed."

"Sorry, mom."

"It's ok though, my sons a hero!" She said in a sing-song voice. He looked at Lyra who was trying but failing at hiding her laughter. He blushed and tried to make his mom calm down.

"Mom you're embarrassing me!" That got her to chill out.

"Oh, sorry." She told him with a laugh. "Sorry I can't stay long, I just wanted to get Lyra some new clothes before we left."

"Where're you going?"

"To get my eighth badge, then I can go to beat the champion." _Lance. _He spoke the name in his head and remember how he'd met him. _I didn't tell Lyra yet, maybe I should… nah she'd just make fun of me._

"Be back in a bit." Lyra said, slipping through the crowd of people and dashing toward her house. He watched her leave, then he was swarmed with questions.

"Was it hard to take out Team Rocket?

"How was the journey so far?"

"Are the Gym Leaders tough?"

"Are you and Lyra together or something?"

"Not really, preety good, kinda. What kinda question is that?" He started to answer the questions one by one. After around ten minutes he started to back away, the questions just didn't stop.

He felt himself being jerked backwards and he turned and started running when he saw it was just Lyra. "Come on, hero. Let's go get you you're next gym badge."

"Right." He replied sending out Pidgeot in front of them. It flew close to the ground and Ethan pulled Lyra onto his back, giving her a piggy-back ride as he sped up and jumped onto Pidgeot's back. He laughed as she tightened her grip when he let her sit down.

"What's wrong with you!" She yelled.

"Nothing. Just trying to have a little fun, chill out." Ethan said, then he started coughing.

"What's wrong?"

"Swallowed a bug."

**A/N: Not really an entertaining chapter, just a filler. But I needed something there. Next the eighth gym and the dragons den. And for those of you who were wondering why they didn't kiss, it's cause I have a plan for them, and they don't need to kiss just yet. =3**


	6. The Dragon's Den

**Pokemon: HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: Grr.. you know the drill.**

**Chapter 6: The Dragon's Den**

"Come on Quilliam, don't give in." Ethan yelled.

"Stand strong, Kingdra." Clair returned.

Kingdra and Quilliam were locked in battle, it was one on one now. The rest of eachother's pokemon had been KO'ed. This was the final battle, and this would decide who won. Kingdra circle Quilliam with great speed, and Quilliam would send a Flamethrower it's way, only to miss when it moved again.

"Calm down and get in control." Ethan told it, it glanced at him and snorted in recognition. It closed it's eyes and steam rose from it's nostrils. Then it lumbered foreward and growled. Steam curled off it's body and it's eyes burned with fire.

"Take him down Quilliam!" He let out a roar and flame's erupted from the ground and started to circle Quilliam, then they shot out in every direction. Kingdra fell backwards with a thud and got back up. "Your Kingdra is preety strong." Ethan commented.

"As is you Typlosion." Clair responded with a grin. Their pokemon glared at eachother, sizing eachother up before Kingdra fell to the ground.

"What?" Her mouth hung wide open, and her eye twitched.

"Winner, Eth-" The ref. started but was interupted by Clair.

"No. No no no no no! I refuse to believe this, it was a fluke. There's no way you could have beat me." Her words surprised Ethan, she'd been a preety good sport up until this point, and this made him unconfortable.

"Uh-"

"There is no way you're getting a badge from me." She concluded and turned her back on him.

"Hey, wait a second!" He looked at Lyra who spoke up for the first time. "He won that badge fair and square and you better give it to him." She for Clair as Ethan held her back.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there, Lyra." He couldn't help but laugh.

"How can you laugh? She's totally being unfair!" _No kidding._

"I have an idea." Clair spoke. "I'll give you your badge, if you can get approval from the Dragon Master, in the Dragon's Den."

"Sure." Ethan replied. "I'll get his approbal and my badge. You just wait. Come on Lyra." He turned and left the gym without another word, and without another glance and the smirking gym leader. _There's no way he'll get his approval, no one does. Not even me. _Clair thought as she watched him leave.

"What's up with that gym leader." Lyra asked.

"I don't know, but I'll do my best to get his approval, so I can get my badge." Lyra looked at the determined look on his face and smiled, that was one of the things she liked most about him.

"Let's get moving." She nodded and followed him into the cave.

It was dark and it was wet, and the constand screech of Zubat rang in their ears. An occasional Dratini would peek out at them, but it would disappear just a quickly.

"Ethan, this place gives me the creeps." Lyra whispered.

"You'll be fine, I'm here right."

She flushed a crimson red. "I guess."

"Hey, look up there. There a hut up there, I'm betting that's where the Dragon Master is."

"Then what are we waiting for."

"Hello?" Ethan asked hesitatly.

"Yes, yes. Come in, come in." They stepped inside and looked at the withered man who sat on a mat on the floor. "What do you seek from the Dragon Master, or so I'm called."

"We've come to seek your approval, sir." Ethan spoke.

"Ah, I'm guessing you were sent here by Clair. I've seen several trainers from her, begging for approval for their badge."

"Well, yes. That why we were sent here. But I honestly want to know if I have earned your approval. For my badge, yes. But also for my pride."

Lyra didn't speak, but kept her eyes on the floor. The DM sat in silence looking at the two teens for a while. The only sounds were the distant dripping of water on the cave floor.

"Do you love Pokemon?" He asked suddenly. They both nodded.

"I see. You both have my approval. And as proof, I'd like you to have this." He opened his robes and a Dratini crawled out. "Take good care of her." Ethan walked over to the DM and took the Dratini from his lap.

"Thank you very much. I'll take care of her best I can."

"And thank you. I've finally seen a pair of worthy trainers, I'm grateful."

That's when Clair stormed in. "How can you give them approval, but not me!"

"You do not know when yo accept your losses and move on. You still have a lot to learn, Clair." She turned red and ran out. "She needs a little time to cool down, go get your badge. And good luck with Lance."

"Thank you." He and Lyra bowed in respect and left the hut.

"The Dragon Master is really nice." Lyra pointed out. "And that Dratini is so cute."

"Do you want her?" Ethan asked.

"What?"

"He gave it to both of us, and I think you should train her."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutly."

"Thanks Ethan." She smiled at him and he put the Pokemon in her arms. "I'll take good care of her."

"Ethan?" They turned and saw Clair behind them. "I'm sorry for my behavior. Here's your badge." She placed a dragon head shaped badge in his palm. "Good luck against Lance, he's an even better Dragon Tamer than I am." She winked at him and ran out of the cave.

"Lance sound's tough." Lyra murmured. Ethan thought about those late night shows and how Lance's Pokemon would knock out the Challengers with a single hit.

"I know he is. But we can win, I know we can."

**A/N: I see last chapter's ending has amused most of you, I personally don't like my own descripton of the end of Ethan Vs Clair, but I wasn't just gonna put : Quilliam used Lava Plume, or something like that. I hate the fact that Clair refuses to give Ethan the stupid and a "wtf" moment. But anyways, next update coming soon. Thanks for the reviews. =3**


	7. Lugia And HoOh

**Pokemon: HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: You know the rest.**

**Chapter 7: Lugia & Ho-Oh**

"Okay, seriously Ethan. Why are we here?" Lyra asked, as they walked through yet another wet cave. Except this wasn't the Dragon's Den. This time they were exploring the Whirl Islands.

"I've heard some rumors." He replied as he treked forward, giving her a single glance before continuing foreward. She pouted slightly, he'd hardly said a word since they'd gotten there. But she could practicly feel his excitement rolling of him like smoke.

"About?"

"Lugia." _Lugia. _Now she was intrested.

"Lugia, as in, the _legendary _Lugia."

"That's right."

"Ethan you know you can't catch it." He stopped moving and looked at her. She felt bad, like maybe she'd crushed his dreams or something. But instead, he grabbed her hands.

"It doesn't matter if I can't catch it. I just want to see it. To know theirs more than just the pokemon we see everyday. I don't want to stay in Johto. I want to travel to the other regions to. Capture more Pokemon. Meet more people."

"What about me?"

He stopped his wistful words and focused on the hurt look on her face, but he just smiled at her. "I'd take you with me, I couldn't leave you behind."

She blushed and freed her hands. "Let's go find that Lugia." She was glad the cave was to dim for him to see her blushing. She did that a lot now a days, ever since that almost kiss at the Radio Tower…

A loud screech interupted her thoughts. "Get down." Ethan whispered urgently. She knelt down without a second thought, a gust of wind sent pebbles flying and Ethan covered her slightly to protect her from the flying debris. The screech repeated itself, much louder than before. They both looked up and fixed their eyes on the large pokemon that loomed over them. They knew it was Lugia, no other Pokemon could look the way it did.

It either didn't notice them or didn't care to let them know, but as it flew away it glanced back at them, and Ethan swore he saw it nod at them before it disappeared.

"Lugia…" Lyra whispered, then she looked at his and punched him in the back. "Let's go, hero."

"Right."

He led her out of the cave and had Pidgeot fly them to the top of the Bell Tower, ignoring Lyra's complaints about him Legend hunting.

"So now we're going to find Ho-Oh, right?"

"That's right."

"Same reason, right?"

"Right."

They sat in silence for another half-hour, and when Lyra was about to tell him they should go. The sun started to set and a moving rainbow appeared in the distance.

"Ethan, look." He looked in the direction she was pointing and they both watched as Ho-Oh flew overhead. It passed right by the Bell Tower, but was so close a few of it's feathers landed around them. It also looked at them and gave them a slow nod, before it and it's rainbow vanished. Ethan picked up a few feathers and tied them together, before handing them to Lyra.

"That's for not leaving when it seemed resonable. Why you don't leave I don't know, but thanks."

"No problem."

**A/N: Another filler, although it is in the games. The thing I don't like about the games is that you can catch Legendary Pokemon, if it were real, you wouldn't be able to do that, and you shouldn't. So no Legendary Pokemon will be captivated in this FanFiction. So next will be Ethan Vs Silver Aka. The Red Haired Rival. **


	8. Silver

**Pokemon: HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: You know the rest.**

**Chapter 8: Silver**

Victory Road, the road to the Elite Four. And eventually if you got past them, you went against Lance. As Ethan walked down the cave, Lyra following nervous behind. It was silent, not another trainer in sight, and Lyra was losing her nerves in the silence, not even the Pokemon stired. The sudden flutter of wings cause Lyra to jump and latch onto Ethan's jacket with a gasp.

With a snicker Ethan's red haired rival stepped from behind a rock as a Golbat flew towards the roof of the cave. "Well, well. If it isn't the weakest trainer in all of Johto."

"Save it, Silver." Ethan replied as Lyra released her grip on his jacket.

"Who's that, your girlfriend." Silver asked, he pointed at Lyra in the dim light of the cave. Thankfully it hid Ethan's flushed face.

"No, she's a close friend of mine." Lyra's face was equally flushed, but she responded with.

"Why do you need to know anyway."

Silver snickered again. "Ethan and me go way back. I'm sure you remember that Totodile that was stolen from Professor Elm." She nodded. "Well, I took it. It's mine now, and a preety strong Pokemon if I do say so. But it constantly fails to defeat Ethan here."

"You're the theif? You could've just asked for it. You didn't need to steal." Lyra told him.

"But what's the fun in that. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to beat Lance and become Champion. He beat me before and said I needed to be a 'nicer trainer' and 'love my Pokemon'. Well, I believe in tough love, and I'll show him I don't need love to win."

"Jerk." Lyra muttered.

"And Ethan, one last battle so I can show you who's best. I've already cleared out the rest of the trainers who were around, and scared all the Pokemon. So it should be fine, don't you think."

"Alright, I'll just beat you again." Ethan said, taking a Pokeball off his belt, Silver did the same.

"Three on Three. Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Wait!" Both boys looked at Lyra. "Let me get out of the way, don't wanna get killed by you crazy guys." They paused while she ran a few feet away and climbed onto a large rock where she could get a better view. "Kick him butt, Ethan!"

He gave her a smile before throwing his Pokeball into the air, Silver threw him. And in midair, in a red beam of light Ampharos on Ethan's side, Roselia on Silver's side.

"Shock Wave." Ethan told it, Ampharos crouched down on all fours and sent a jolt of electricity through the ground. In a circle around Ampharos electricity shot into the air and a crisp smell wafted from the sparks.

"Brace yourself." Silver simply told it. Roselia covered it's face with it's rose hands as the electricity struck it. Roselia fell backwards and landed roughly, before it struggled to it's feet.

"Rose." It breathed.

"Petal Dance." Roselia began to spin and petal swirled around it in a tornado of petals. It twisted towards Ampharos who jumped into the air to avoid the petal tornado. Then it shot a bolt of lighting it's way. Roselia took the hit, but Ampharos was hit by the Petal Dance as well. Ampharos shook it off and Roselia stumbled around and shook it's head. Then it started to twirl and the petals started to swirl. Ampharos glanced at Ethan.

"Do whatcha gotta do, buddy." Ampharos nodded and sent another Shove Wave towards Roselia, the tornado of petals struck Ampharos at the same time as the Shock Wave hit Roselia again.

Ampharos winced from the damage it took from the attack but stood upright as Roselia fell. Silver returned Roselia looking irritated. Then he sent out a Rapidash. Ethan returned Ampharos after a little praise, and sent out Umbreon.

Umbreon winked at Rapidash, who responded with a snort. "Ember." Silver commanded.

"Shadow Ball." Ethan told Umbreon. As the embers flickered towards Umbreon he lept nimbly into the air and launched the ball of dark energy towards Rapidash. Rapidash avoided the attack easily.

"Flamethrower." Rapidash released a wave of flame, it was unlike any Flamethrower Ethan had ever seen. It heated the whole cave as it engulfed Umbreon.

"Umbreon!" Ethan called, when the flames were sucked away. It revealed Umbreon had been KO'ed. Ethan returned Umbreon. "You gave it your all, that's enough."

"One to One. And my win was to easy, your Umbreon's preety weak." Silver snickered.

"Enough of the dirt, let's finish this. Quilliam." Typhlosion roared when it was sent out, Silver only grinned.

"I wonder who to send out." He, of course, sent out his stolen Feraligator. "Fire Vs Water. Easy win coming up."

"Don't underestimate, Ethan and Quilliam. They're ready for you Feraligator." Lyra spoke from the sidelines.

"We'll see." Silver replied rather bored. Typhlosion was already locked in battle with Feraligator, although they weren't using any attacks yet.

"Flame Wheel." Ethan ordered, Typhlosion engulfed itself in flames and rolled towards Feraligator, it grunted on impact but lifted the burning ball into the air and smashed it to the ground.

"Not going to work." Silver warned as Typhlosion struggled to his feet and let out a frustrated roar.

"You can do this Quillaim, attack with all you got." Quilliam responded with a roar and flames started to spark off it's pelt, it shot flamethrower after flamethrower at Feraligator who put them out just as quickly with a Water Gun. Quilliam roared and Feraligator growled. Neither would back down, and the battle wasn't going anywhere.

"Eruption." Ethan said. Quilliam closed it's eyes and the ground started to shake, when it opened them again cracks appeared in the ground and where the cracks were flames shot up. It was hard to tell what was going on, but smoke rose and flame shot up everywhere and the ground still shook. When the flames finally died and the shaking stopped. Feraligator staggered to around, only to fall back to the ground.

Silver scoffed, "You got lucky, weakling. But I'll be back, don't you worry." With that he left.

Lyra hopped off her rock and walked over to him. "What was that?"

"Our ace in the hole. It's a one-hit KO move. I didn't want to use it so soon, but.. against a water type."

"You did what you had to." Lyra told him. "Now you have a Champion to beat, so let's get moving."

He returned a tired looking Typhlosion to it's Pokeball and returned to leading Lyra through the empty path called, Victory Road.

**A/N: Thanks for the review I've gotten so far and the Favorite Story and Story Alerts. It's nice to know I have people who actually read the story. Cause I know I just look at some story's and I think "Well this is stupid"(Sorry but I do, not gonna lie, and I'm not gonna say what story's), so I don't really know how many people acually read the story. But thanks to those who do. I'll update when I can. _Also I had Ampharos using Volt Tackle before, but I changed it because I was informed (Thanks UWB) that only Pichu, Pikachu and Richu can learn Volt Tackle. Sorry bout that, I wasn't aware of that before. So I changed this mistake, sorry for the other spelling error's as well. My spelling sucks and I don't really have a "Spell Check" on Microsoft 4 some reason. _**


	9. Will

**Pokemon HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: Don't sue me!**

**A/N: Hey it's been a while, sorry I was MIA. Had to focus on schoolwork for a bit, so my updates might not be as "frequent". Anyways, on with the story.**

**Chapter 9: Will**

(I'll try to be descriptive, but I'm starting to slack I know it. It's probably going to get worse Dx)

"Ethan, get you butt up." Ethan opened his cobalt orbs slowly and found himself face to face with Lyra. Her light brown eyes meeting his, her hands shaking his shoulders gently and her butt perched on his chest.

"Finally, geez. You sleep like a log." She hopped off his chest and sat on the edge of his bed. "Still not a morning person?" She teased.

"Shut up." Ethan responded. "Anything else you want to tell me, mom?" His only answer was a punch in the arm. "Ouch."

"Get up, if you don't remember you have a appointment with Will today." Ethan moaned and turned over.

"Just a few mour minutes… or hours." He put a pillow over his head, but it was almost immediately snatched away.

"Alright fine. You can sleep the day away, and you'll never be Champion. I just feel bad for everyone back home who was talking about watching your battle, they'll sure be disappointed. Well, I'm going back to my room, see ya later." She started to walk out.

"Wait!" She turned at the door and looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm getting up… but can you get me some breakfast. I'm famished."

"Come on, we gotta go pick _your _Pokemon up from Nurse Joy. She's watched them long enough." Lyra grabbed him by the crook of his arm and started to pull him out of his room.

"But I'm not finished eating."

"To bad." A few other trainers also staying at the Grand Plateau Resort poked their head out of their rooms to look at them. Eyebrows were raised and several rooms were abandoned looking for peace.

"While you were sleeping, over 45 of the 100 or so trainers that registered for this years chance to become Elite Four were taken out in by the first of the Four."

"Who's that?"

"Will."

Velvet carpets lined the floors, dotted with pockets of golden rugs. The walls were lined with photos and drawing of the Elite Four, past Champions and Legendary Pokemon. The biggest picture of the current Elite Four and Lance is battle pose. Statues of the Elite Four towered above their heads. Lyra and Ethan stopped in front of Will's statue and looked it up and down.

"Will is a Psychic Type Trainer. He'd more… exotic in the way he dresses than the others. But he's more mysterious. You should use Yue(Umbreon)(A/N: Yue means Moon is Japanese so I figured, Hey that's a great name for an Umbreon.). Against the Elite Four, they're all one- on- one battles. So you'll have the type advantage." Lyra informed, Ethan took of his hat and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks for the 411 on the W-I-L-L. To bad you can't come with me." He pouted coyly, earning himself a slap on the arm.

"Don't be silly, you don't need me. You'll be fine, you always are anyway." He opened his mouth to say something, but she interupted. "I'll be waiting for the good news, see you after your battle." Then she left without another word.

"Bye." Ethan spoke, although she was far gone. He turned and walked towards the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy smiled at him.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, I would like to take out a Pokemon for my battle."

"Of course, which one?"

Ethan walked down the velvet carpet as it went from a deep red to a vibrant purple. The lights dimmed as he walked. One trainer walked past him looking beat up and crest-fallen. He tightened his fists and continued down the trail. His fingers absentmindedly brushed Yue's Pokeball. _We won't lose, we can do this. We can…_

He stopped at the double doors and pushed them open. And he felt himself being pulled in, like someone else was controling his feet.

The room was lit a pale purple, and the ground was a solid black. The walls turned on like a TV and the screens were filled with a masked face.

"Another challenger. I hope you're more of a challenge than the last one." Purple smoke rose and curled around his shoes. As it rose Ethan wafted it away from his face, the masked man appeared across the battlefield. "I could use a nice battle after so many disappointments. My Pokemon are in need of a _real _challenge."

Ethan grabbed his Pokeball off his belt and expanded the ball in his hand. Will did the same and both threw their Pokemon into the ring. In two arcs of red light, Yue and Xatu took the stage.

"Let the battle begin, your move." Will said in a echoy(is that a word?) voice. Ethan gave him a quizzical look.

"Shadow Ball, Yue." Yue lowered his head and gathered dark energy into a ball next to his muzzel. Then it released the ball and it shot foreward aimed directly for Xatu. Xatu didn't make a single move to dodge as the ball him. It didn't even blink, there wasn't even a scratch.

"Yue, that's cute." Will said mockingly. "Xatu, do as you wish. Just don't let forget the power of Psychic Pokemon. Xatu lifted it's wings and in a single beat sent a wave of energy through the ground that knocked Yue off his feet. He stood back up, but not before he was engulfed in purple aura and lifted into the air, before being slammed back to the ground. Yue got slowly back to his paws and shook his head.

"Don't give in Yue, show em' what you're made of." Xatu stood and it's eyes followed Yue as he circled it. He lunged foreward and sank his teeth, which grew sharper, into Xatu's wing. He bit down before retreating, circling and lunging again. Xatu knocked Yue away several times, and neither would back down. Xatu let out a distress call, growing weaker,Yue growled, but was also losing energy.

Yue tackled Xatu to the ground and bit Xatu one last time, before being knocked roughly away. Yue got back to his paws trembling slightly. "You lose." Ethan said, just as Xatu stood up and fell back down.

"But… how?"

"Dark vs Psychic. Dark always wins." Ethan responded. Will sighed and returned Xatu.

"Third loss today. So many more battles to go. The tiring thing about going first. I quite enjoyed that battle, very entertaining. I'll be looking foreward to how you fair against Lance."

The lights shut off, Ethan couldn't see him leave, but could feel Will's presence dissappear. "Great job out there Yue." Ethan praised returning Yue to his Pokeball.

"I won." He informed Lyra.

"Really, that's great, better than great. Fantastic. But I expected no less from you. Rest up, tommorrow you face Koga."


	10. Koga

**Pokemon: HeartGold/ SoulSilver **

**Disclaimers: Don't sue me!**

**Chapter 10: Koga**

After the usual awakening from Lyra and a quick breakfast, Ethan was once again walking down the red carpet to the Elite Four. As he walked no one passed by him this time, probably because Will had gotten rid of a lot of trainers the day before. So they had more time to space out the battles. Ethan actually felt bad for Will; it must be tiring going one after another. At least they only held the Chance to be Champ once every three months. So it worked out in the end. He thoughts drifted to the information Lyra had "enlightened" him with while he ate.

~_Flashback_~

_ Ethan wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what info do you have for me today?" She rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the slight pink that rose to her cheeks from making an appearance. _

_ "Get off, or you can go unprepared. I don't know how you expect to be champion with the lazy attitude you have." She told him, removing his arms from her waist._

_ "Ouch." He faked a flinch and started eating his brunch. _

_ "Alright, pay attention. Koga likes poison types. So you should probably use your Slowking." A nod. "He was the most recent addition to the Elite Four; when the last of the Original Four retired. He was asked to join shortly after his plans to retire were announced. Before that he was Gym Leader in Kanto, his daughter took over the gym when he left. I expect good news when you get back here, or I'll kick your butt." _

_ "I'll win, don't you worry." He gave her a thumbs up and his plate, then he hurried and left before she realized he'd forked over his dishes to her and ran out. _

_ When she did, she practically blew steam. "That cocky little—"_

He pushed open the tall olive colored doors and stepped inside Koga's domain. The smell hit him before the look of the room did. It smelled like a ton of Muk (I wonder why? _), and the room was lit a sick green. Like the color of someone about to puke (I've seen the color be4 not very attractive). Ethan pinched his nose and wafted the air away from his face. "Pffew." He breathed.

"Don't wave it away, embrace the wondrous smell of Poison Pokemon." A not deep, but not falsetto voice spoke. Welcome trainer, sorry to tell you. But your battles end here, all my battles before yours were victorious. The strength of my Pokemon will leave you in the dust, and me with another win." He laughed. "Prepare to fall under the name Koga."

Ethan rolled his eyes, _Do all the Elite Four make a big annoying speech before they battle. _Koga and Ethan threw their Pokeballs into the air and King (Slowking) and Crobat were sent onto the battlefield. Crobat screeched and King simply grunted and stared at Crobat.

"Zen Headbutt." Ethan ordered. King lowered his head and his crown(thingy) glowed with violet light before it charged at Crobat, propelling into the air to hit Crobat. His speed took both Pokemon and Trainer by surprise and Crobat managed to just glide out of the way. King landed with a soft thud, and turned to a flustered Crobat. Crobat dived and slapped King with it's wings before swooping back into the air and going for another dive.

"Wait for the right moment to use Zen Headbutt again." Ethan told King, King managed a nod before swiping at Crobat, who dived once more. Crobat faltered in it's dive once, and King took the chance to lower his head and swat Crobat away with the built up energy of Zen Headbutt, which he'd been storing. Crobat hit the ground and didn't get up.

"I've lost." Koga dropped to his knees and shook his head, before standing up and returning his Pokemon. "We tried our best, but not everything turns out as intended. We need more training, your next battle is with, Bruno. I wish you luck." Koga gave him a small grin, before he turned and disappeared.

"Right…"

A/N: I'm already tired of typing up these Elite Four battles. The next two battles will not be a two whole chapters. I'm combining them into one, what can I say but "I'm Lazy." Anyways, next chapter is another filler, The Challengers get a break from the battles next up. R & R.


	11. Taking a Break

**Pokemon HeartGold/ SoulSilver **

**Disclaimers: Don't sue me! =3**

**Chapter 11: Take a Break**

Another morning, another meal, and another teasing. Ethan found himself bored with nothing to do in his Indigo Hotel room. He, like all the Challengers, had a break today. Meaning they didn't have a single battle that day, and weren't supposed to battle. It was a day for their Pokemon to rest, and for them to gather their thoughts. A single day to relax. In the past two days, out of the hundred or so challengers only 20 were left. No doubt the numbers would drop dramatically be the end of the next day.

"Hey, Lyra." Ethan finally spoke up, he was laying on the bed while Lyra was on lounging on the couch.

"Yep." She answered.

"You as bored as I am?"

"Yep."

"Wanna do something."

"Like what?"

"Go on a walk or something?"

"Sounds better than what we're doing now."

"Then let's get going." He hopped off the bed and walked over to the couch. He grabbed Lyra by the wrist and practically dragged her out of the room.

"So, what have you been doing the past couple of days? You know, after I leave." Ethan asked, braking the awkward silence, as they sat inside the lobby of the Pokemon Center. They'd walked around the Indigo Plateau, but now they were relaxing in the nice air conditioned Pokemon Center.

"Researching the Elite Four for you, and trying to catch up on my sleep, not to mention cleaning up the messes you leave behind." She replied, giving him a teasing grin.

He flushed and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that… Well, what Pokemon should I use against Bruno?"

"Flying Type, your Pidgeot should do fine against his Fighting Types. Bruno's not as 'talkative' as the rest of the Elite Four so that should be a relief."

"Lyra, I have to say it. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ethan smiled brightly when he said this. "I probably would have lost by now by now if it wasn't for you keeping up with the statistics for me."

Lyra blushed and turned his head. "It's not a problem, Ethan. I'm just trying to help my best friend realize his dream, you know. I think you have what it takes, so I want you to win." She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, finding herself nose to nose with Ethan. Cobalt orbs met brown.

His cheeks changed color immediately, but it didn't stop him from claiming her lips with his own. Her eyes widened and when he retreated he took a look at her expression and he flushed dark red. "I-I'm sorry. It's just—"

He was cut off when she pressed her lips to his, Ethan's eyes widened before he let his eyes drift shut and he leaned into her. They broke for a second to breathe, before they pushed back together. Their lips seemed to have minds of their own as they moved together, as if anticipating the others movements. She let a soft, quiet moan drift from her throat before they broke apart.

"Thanks, Lyra. Really, for everything." Ethan smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently before he got up and walked towards the PC to get his Pidgeot sent over from Professor Elm's lab. He completely ignored the stares the people in the Pokemon Center gave them.

Lyra could still feel the blush on her cheeks, and she brought her fingers to her lips. She could feel the touch of his lips on hers. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling, hoping that was the first of many kisses they'd share.

_**A/N: I hope this satisfies those of you who were kinda mad they didn't kiss the first time. I'm gonna try to wrap up the Elite Four soon and get to the Championship battle. I really wanna finish this story. =) R&R.**_


	12. Bruno And Karen

**Pokemon HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: Don't sue me!**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Bruno and Karen**

Ethan walked down the long dim hallway to where he was to battle Bruno. He pressed his palms against the cold steel doors and pushed them open. Bruno stood waiting for him in the corner of a boxing ring shaped battlefield. Bruno looked at his through concentrated narrowed eyes.

Ethan waited for him to say something, but he didn't he just expanded the Pokeball in his hand and sent out a Hitmontop. So, Ethan just did the same sending out his Pidgeot. He'd spent a lot of last night training with Pidgeot to make sure they were ready. After getting this far he wasn't going to lose, he was more than determined to become champion.

"Your move first." Bruno told him.

Ethan nodded. "Pidgeot, Aerial Ace." Pidgeot rose high in the air with a single beat of it's wings. Then it went into a nose dive, using the tip of its wings to change direction.

"Hitmontop, Double Kick." Hitmontop flipped onto the point on it's head and started to spin, faster and faster. As Pidgeot got closer it spun faster, when Pidgeot got to close it was knocked aside like a piece of paper. Pidgeot crashed to the ground, then flapped ungracefully to it's talons and rose back into the air. Hitmontop sprang into the air and towards an unprepared Pidgeot. It's feet connected with Pidgeot's face once. Twice. Thrice. Pidgeot crashed back to the ground again and Hitmontop landed on the ground and started to spin once more.

"Pidgeot, use Brave Bird." Pidgeot got back into the air, rose higher. And higher still; until it's wings brushed against the ceiling. Pidgeot became engulfed in pale blue light, only it's outline was visible. Ethan knew Pidgeot would be damaged by the attack, but it was their best bet at dealing some damage, maybe even a one hit KO.

Pidgeot went into another nosedive, the pale blue light streaking behind him. Tracing the steep arc he made as he gained speed and collided with the spinning Hitmontop. Dust filled the air, Ethan and Bruno both looked to see who was still standing. When the dust cleared, Pidgeot fluttered over a fallen Hitmontop. Ethan grinned and Pidgeot weakly fluttered over to him, he'd put everything into that attack to win for Ethan. Ethan scratched under his wings and showered him with praises, before returning him to his Pokeball to rest.

Bruno simply grunted and returned Hitmontop. "I have lost, I shouldn't say anything. Tomorrow you face, the Master of Darkness, Karen."

"Wait." Ethan called after Bruno's retreating figure. He stopped and turned his head to look at Ethan. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Bruno responded, than gave him the smallest of smiles. "Good luck Ethan."

As suggested by Lyra, Ethan went with Quilliam against Karen. Since, she was known to use her Weavile, the most. Quilliam would be a good match up against it. When he pushed open the doors Karen smiled at him. He looked her up and down, feeling she was to old to dress the way she was. Of course he knew not so voice his thoughts.

Karen, as predicted, sent out Weavile. So, Ethan sent out Quilliam. The Pokemon sized each other up, Weavile crouched down with a "Weave."

Quilliam snorted, and smoke drifted from his nostrils. "Your move." Karen told him, flashing him a smile.

"Quilliam, use Flame Wheel." Ethan ordered. Quilliam blasted flames from its jaws and curled into a ball, surrounding himself in flames. He rolled forward and Weavile braced itself. Quilliam slammed into its claws and Weavile pushed him backwards. Quilliam uncurled and stumbled backwards. A growl burned in his throat.

"Ice shard." Karen ordered. Weavile created a ball of ice and shot it at Quilliam, Quilliam grunted when it hit him square in the chest.

"Try Flamethrower." Ethan suggested. He knew Quilliam was getting angry all too quickly. Quilliam shot a beam of flame at Weavile and knocked him onto his back. Weavile got back to his clawed feet and growled. Quilliam snorted softly as if you say: Who told you to get back up?

"Good job, Weavile. Hit them again with Shadow Ball." Weavile gather dark energy in his forepaws and pushed it forward, it race towards Quilliam.

"Flame Wheel again." Quilliam once again engulfed himself in flames and rolled towards the Shadow Ball. It hit him head on, but Quilliam broke through it and shards of dark energy swirled around Quilliam with the flames. When he hit Weavile, Weavile was knocked into the air. He fell with a thud, his back bouncing off the floor.

Weavile didn't attempt to get back up.

Karen sighed in defeat and returned Weavile, murmuring, "You did great out there." She smiled at him and flipped her graying hair over her shoulder. "You've a strong trainer, Ethan. I guess looks really are deceiving. I shouldn't have gone so easy on you in the beginning. Tomorrow, you face out Champion." She winked at hi before she turned and walked away.

"Hey, Lyra?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I can beat Lance?"

"Of course you can. Even Lance thinks you can."

"But I—"

"Where's your confidence. Ever since you started battling the Elite Four, you're doubting yourself. You beat them all easily, but you're still doubting your Pokemon and yourself. You're not yourself.

"Lyra—"

"No, shut up. You're going to lose tomorrow if you keep thinking the way you are now."

"Lyra."

"What?" He kissed her gently, and she forgot what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I've watched Lance beat trainer after trainer for years on TV. It looked like he was trying not to fall asleep as he battled, he made it look so easy for him to win. I just…"

"I'm sure you can beat him, Ethan." She pulled a Pokeball out of her pocket and put it in his hands. "This is that Dratini you gave me. I evolved it into a Dragonair."

"When? How?"

"What? Do you think I just sit on my butt here while you're off fighting the Elite Four. I've been training Dratini so you could use him to fight Lance.:

"I can't just—"

"You you can. You need a Dragon Type to stand up against his Dragonite. I didn't get to evolve it again, but I think Dragonair can get the job done."

"Well thanks then, I'll try my best, it shouldn't be to hard. Lance and his Pokemon are getting old after all."

"There's the Ethan I know."

Ethan laughed and kissed Lyra again, she didn't hesitate to return the action.

_A/N: ~ Nothing to say…_


	13. Facing Lance

**Pokemon HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: Don't sue me!**

**Chapter 13: Facing Lance**

"So, the final match is in a stadium with a live audience. Don't worry about the audience, you and your Pokemon need to focus on the battle. Just do you best, I'll be in the stands." Ethan nodded, and Lyra kissed him on the cheek before she ran off.

"Quilliam, Ampharos and Dragonair." Ethan murmured, holding the three Pokeballs to his face. The miniaturized Pokemon inside nodded to him through the transparent balls, they were ready. He put the balls on his belt and walked into a stadium as him name was announced.

Cheers roared through the stadium as he climbed the small battle tower, which the trainers were to stand on. He stood at the top and his eyes wandered towards the audience as the cheering died down.

"The last of the five trainers who had a shot at beating Lance and becoming Champion is now here to battle." More cheers. "The Challenger Ethan of New Bark, verses our longtime Champion Lance. Lance rose from the battle tower on the opposite side of the arena. His cape flew behind him, one hand was raised in the air the other was curled into a fist by his side. The announcer fell silent as the referee spoke.

"Each side gets three Pokemon, and only the challenger can switch Pokemon at anytime." Ethan and Lance both nodded. "Let the battle begin."

"Gyrados." Lance threw out his Pokeball and Gyrados appeared, releasing a chilling roar.

"Ampharos." Ethan sent out Ampharos who was a fraction of Gyrados' size, but didn't appear to be intimidated by the size difference.

"Good choice." Lance called. "Use Twister, Gyrados." Gyrados thrust its body and spun its tail. A small twister of blue energy spun towards Ampharos. Ampharos ran straight into the tornado.

"Looks like a suicide mission to me." The announcer spoke. Ethan had done his homework, learned anything he could find about Lance and the moves his Pokemon used. They knew exactly what they were doing. "Wait, it Ampharos riding the Twister."

Ampharos perched in the center of the Twister, the winds it stirred keeping him buoyed there. He raised his paws and a shaft of electricity shot down on Ampharos charging him with energy as well as destroying the Twister. He jumped of the top and free fell towards Gyrados and surrounded once of his paw is sparks of electricity. The paw became engulfed in electricity and his curled paw decked Gyrados and knocked it out.

Ampharos backed away as Lance returned Gyrados, looking impressed at his easy win. "Aerodactyl." When Aerodactyl was released from its Pokeball, it screeched and flew around the arena. Ampharos watched with narrowed eyes. "Steel Wing." Lance ordered.

Aerodactyl swooped down, its wings glowing silver. Ampharos sent a wave of electricity through the ground in defense. It hit but Aerodactyl only wince, not slowing down and hitting Ampharos as full speed.

Ampharos rolled backwards, head over heels, before he stood back up and shook off the hit. Aerodactyl screeched again and perched on the ground.

"Steel Wing, once more." Lance said. Aerodactyl's winds glowed silver as it glided across the ground towards Ampharos. As it drew closer Ethan finally called out, "Jump." Ampharos sprang into the air and jumped over Aerodactyl avoiding its steel wings.

"Bite," Ordered Lance.

"Iron Tail," Ethan said at the same time.

Aerodactyl curled and snapped at Ampharos, but its jaws were knocked away by Ampharos' tail, which glowed silver like Aerodactyl's wings had. Aerodactyl rose into the air. "Finish with Thunder."

Ampharos raised its paws into the air and a shaft of lighting hit one of Aerodactyl's wings. Aerodactyl lost started to lose altitude until it crashed into the ground and groaned. Lance sighed and returned Aerodactyl. "Your Ampharos is well trained Ethan, but I've saved my best for last."

"It's now three on one, but Lance has saved his best for last. Can out challenger take down Lance's strongest Pokemon with his three that are left?" The announcer's voice rang.

"Come on out, old friend." Lance threw out his final Pokemon, Dragonite. It snorted and flapped its tiny wings.

"Stomp." Lance ordered. Ampharos couldn't do a thing to defent itself as Dragonite kicked it across the arena. Ampharos didn't get up, Ethan returned him.

"Are you ok?" He asked him through the ball, Ampharos gave him a weak nod. Ethan sent out Quilliam next. Quilliam roared, they were almost the same height. Both Pokemon snorted, before they charged.

~Fast Forward~ (I'm sorry, I'm so lazy)

Quilliam engulfed himself in flame before he charged at Dragonite. It was easily seen that Quilliam was worn out, Dragonite was just starting to tire.

"Dragon Pulse," Lance ordered. Dragonite stomped and a wave rippled through the ground. Quilliam was knocked into the air and came crashing down to earth, in a cloud of dust and with a grunt of pain. When the dust cleared, Quilliam was struggling to stand on his paws. But his efforts were wasted, he flopped back to the ground and didn't get back up.

From her seat in the audience, Lyra bit her lip nervously. _Ethan…_

"Quilliam…" Ethan returned his Typhlosion to his Pokeball and murmured a few words of praise. Then, he pulled off his last Pokeball, well Lyra's Pokeball.

"Dragonair, it's up to you." He threw the Pokeball towards the ground. A red beam of light shot from the open capsule and hit the ground. Dragonair shook its curled body and glanced as Dragonite. Lyra's ball flew back into his hand and Ethan grinned.

"This is it." Ethan murmured.

"The final battle," Lance said.

"Agility, then Slam," Ethan ordered. Dragonair glided across the ground towards Dragonite, who braced itself. Dragonair slammed into Dragonite, who slid backwards slightly before forcing Dragonair to slide backwards.

"Thunder Punch," Lance called. Dragonite brought a fist backwards and it became surrounded with sparks that crisped the air, then he punched Dragonair in the muzzle and Dragonair toppled backwards.

Dragonair shook it's head and it's whole body trembled. Then it slithered forward as visible energy curled off its body. It slammed headfirst into Dragonite, who this time stumbled backwards before shaking his body and getting back into a fighting stance.

_Dragon Rush? _Lance thought. _Dragonite may be in trouble, it hasn't taken a hit like that in a while._

"Stay strong, Dragonite. Use Dragon Rush as well," Dragonite's Dragon Rush was easily more powerful and Dragonair didn't move to get up when it hit the ground; although its body shivered.

"Well, it looks like the last Pokemon has been taken down. Lance is—"

"Wait!" Lance spoke, interrupting the announcer, loud enough the quiet the entire stadium. "Look." Lance pointed at Dragonair, whose body was started to glow. Murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"What's going on?

"Why's it glowing?"

"Is this some kind of attack?"

"It's evolving…"Lyra spoke, those around her considered her words, and then started to spread the rumor around the stadium. Sure enough, Dragonair started to glow brighter, and brighter still. Until it's form changed and the light died down.

Where Dragonair once lay trembling, a refreshed Dragonite stood ready to continue the battle.

"Take him down, Dragonite!" Ethan called, nearly jumping for joy. He'd thought he'd lost, but Dragonair had evolved, now they would win. Ethan had not one doubt.

Dragonite (E's) raised its fist and it caught fire, then he ran at Dragonite (L's) as its other fist became surrounded in electricity. For a while it was Fire Punch, then Thunder Punch and back again. But Dragonite (L's) managed to push Dragonite (E's) away.

"Dragon Rush." Both trainers called. Both Dragonites ran at each other and met head on in their dragon powered charge. The arena exploded with dust. When it cleared Ethan's Dragonite stood over Lance's Dragonite and snorted. Lance's Dragonite didn't attempt to get back up.

"Lance has been defeated." The announcer boomed as both trainers returned their Pokemon. "Ethan is our winner and our new champion!" Silence engulfed the stadium, as the audience faced that their long running Champion Lance was done. And a new champion had risen.

_A/N: ~Nothing to say…_


	14. Hall of Fame

**Pokemon HeartGold/ SoulSilver**

**Disclaimers: Like I said in all previous chapters.**

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! I got so much candy tonight, and my parents told me "Aren't you too old to be trick or treating." I say "Never pass up free candy." I'm pretty hyped up on sugar right now so I figured; finish the story while you're up. So here's the final chapter.**

**Chapter 14: Hall of Fame**

From silence, to the pleasant roar of approving cheers. Ethan closed his eyes and listened to the crowd chant his name, over and over. He opened his eyes and looked at the Dragonite in the Pokeball, in his hand. "Thank you." He whispered.

"I step down from my place as champion." Lance spoke. "I've had enough time in the spotlight. Johto meet your new champion." Lance gave him a small smile, as the audience roared with approval once more.

The towers lowered until they were at ground level. Ethan looked at Lance who gestured for him to follow. So he did.

"Hey, Lance. Where're we going?" Ethan asked as they walked down the long, nearly pitch black hallway.

"The Hall of Fame, of course. We need to get you and your Pokemon registered as Champions." Lance answered, then he started typing on a keyboard Ethan hadn't noticed there before.

"How old are you, anyways?"

"15." Ethan answered, watching as Lance entered information.

"To think, I was beaten by a teenager." Lance gave him a teasing smile.

"What type of Pokemon do you want to use?"

"Well…"

~One year later~

_Dear Mom,_

_ It's been a while, my Pokegear kinda got… broken. Again. I haven't really had a chance to get it fixed. Lyra said she'll do it for him, but I turned her down. Who knows what _she'll _do with it? She just hit me, she's was reading over my shoulder._

_ Anyways, being Champion is so annoying. Every three months they hold another tournament to see if anyone can beat me. And just because I'm only sixteen, it doesn't mean I won by luck. Some people go all out against the Elite Four, but when it comes to me they decide to slack. I get rid of those people easily._

_ Lance send me letters and calls sometimes, he's traveling the world now. He started in Kanto, but he's starting to explore Hoenn now_. _I want to go to all the regions someday like Lance. But for now, I'm stuck here. I have to focus on becoming a good Champion for now. Lance was Champion for ten years. Since he was 17, I want to beat his record. _

_ Things are pretty good between me and Lyra. I'm glad her dad let her stay up here for a while. It stinks she has to go home soon. It would have been lonely if she hadn't been here for me when I came home. I think out "relationship" is pretty solid. I hope nothing ruins it—_

"Aww, that's sweet, Ethan. I didn't know you cared that much." Lyra draped her arms over her shoulders and looked at the letter he'd been writing.

"Course, I do." He replied. "You're my girlfriend after all." He finished the letter quickly, folding it up and putting his pen over it. Then he turned to face her.

She pressed her lips to his, and Ethan quickly deepened the kiss.


End file.
